


Caved Desires

by RealismNotSexism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Rey won't admit she's attracted to him, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, a ~sexy~ bet, no birth control or condom, so they make a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealismNotSexism/pseuds/RealismNotSexism
Summary: Hi all! This story was inspired by the story "Caved" by riot3672. It's a great story, so you should go check it out here https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471654/chapters/12645158The first chapter is fluff and the second is smut with fluff resolution at the end.Rey and Kylo find themselves fighting in a desert tundra. In the heat of battle, they don't notice the cracks in the ice beneath them until it's too late. With freezing temperatures threatening to claim their lives while they await rescue, they turn to the only thing that will give them a fighting chance.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Follow me on Twitter @feministfanfic for updates on my works.
> 
> Update: Thank you so much for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos! This was a new direction for me, so it means so much, and is so unexpected, to hear positive feedback :)

Their sabers collided in the air in a flash of light. With a grunt, Rey pushed her saber against his. Kylo corrected her movement and their sabers dug into the frozen ground with a sharp hiss. They moved with urgency against the biting chill and the coming darkness, clashes of brilliant color, and evaporating steam crowding the barren skyline.

“Just. Give. Up!” she forced through gritted teeth as he narrowly avoided a blow.

He smirked against the attack. He was always amused by her drive to succeed. She was a creature of passion, born for the Dark side, yet she somehow evaded it at every turn. He no longer wished to tame her spirit, though he played along to keep her from asking the right question: Why keep her alive if she was no longer useful? Instead, they would battle, he would ask her to join him without the intention of following through, and the victor would let the fallen live.

This time was no different. “We can stop fighting if you would just,” he paused to force push her across a patch of ice, “join me.” He wasn’t sure he sounded convincing anymore, but she never questioned him.

“I’ll never join you!” she shouted, trying her best to keep her footing on the slippery surface. But her lightsaber slipped out of her hand and melted through the ice, falling into unseen depths below.

Kylo stalked toward her. This was where the fight would end. She would call her saber and knock him out with fancy footwork, or one of their squads would arrive and they would part ways. He wagered a small step on the ice and planted his back foot firmly on the solid ground. He unleashed a powerful force push behind him, propelling him forward. He swung his lightsaber in his hand, dotting the ice along his path. He neared her and reared his saber, tensing his body against what he knew would be an attempt to trip him.

Rey kicked out her foot and knocked him off his feet. He was right, but that didn’t always feel good. He hit the ground hard, his saber cutting a large gap in the ice between them as his reflexes attempted to steady him. They both stared at each other panting. Despite the cold, they were both damp with sweat. Kylo awaited her move.

Rey attempted to stand, though it was difficult with nothing but slippery ice beneath her and nothing to hold onto. He watched her feet struggle to gain footing only for her to fall back onto the ice. “You fucking asshole,” she spat, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. They didn’t notice a crack form in the ice.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile. In his fantasies, lulls in battle would give way to frenzied lovemaking. Here, however, he only expected them to throw insults at one another. “You let your guard down.”

Rey rolled her eyes and started scooting away from him on her butt. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he muttered in amazement. “You look ridiculous,” he called after her.

She ignored him and continued to scoot away. Kylo clambered to his hands and knees and crawled after her. He didn’t care how stupid they looked if it meant he could bother her for a while longer. He used his long reach to grip her ankle and pull her toward him, kicking and screaming.

“Get _off_ of me,” she yelled, landing a solid kick in his chest and knocking him back against the ice. Several more fissures appeared where he landed and ran along the dotted line of melted ice left behind by his saber. She scrambled after him, an ape-like tangle of limbs, and knocked her body into his torso.

He had to give it to her, that was a good move. He struggled to catch his breath and restrain her fury at the same time. It was this part that never made it into his fantasies, her hatred of him. He would let her win soon. It was no longer fun.

He used his superior strength to switch positions, slamming her into the ground with a firm hold on her wrists. He opened his mouth to speak but stilled when he heard audible cracks forming in the ice like a web around them. For a second, their eyes locked. Their expression held a strange mixture of “I’m about to die with my mortal enemy” and “I wouldn’t rather die with anyone else” when the ice gave way. The last thing Kylo remembered was shielding her body with his back to the ground. 

\--

He woke up to the sounds of a crackling fire. It took several moments of blinking and shaking his head before his vision became clear. He had a splitting headache and it seemed his entire body was sore, but he was able to move everything well enough. _Fuck_ , he thought, sitting up to take in his surroundings.

“Oh. You’re awake,” Rey called from behind him. She didn’t exactly sound thrilled, but he detected a hint of relief.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. It was sticky with congealed blood.

“I don’t think it’s a concussion,” she said, moving into the light of the fire. She looked better off than he felt. “Here.” She held out a small container.

He was confused but accepted the offering. He opened the rusted lid and wrinkled his nose at the smell. “Bacta.”

“It’s for your head. You were out for a couple of hours and I was worried about your wound, so I had a look around. That and it’s fucking freezing down here and we needed a fire.”

Reluctantly, he spooned some of the ointment onto his fingers and applied it to head. He felt a sting of pain followed by welcome relief. “Thank you,” he said to the ground. “Where’d you find it?”

“There are a series of tunnels.” She shifted her weight to the other foot. “It looks like someone’s explored them before, though they’ve been gone for a long time. I found enough kindling to keep a small fire going for at least a few hours and some rations.” She tossed a packet at him. “But no exit.”

“Thanks, Rey.” He smiled with genuine warmth in his eyes. He noticed her falter before looking away. She sat down with the fire between them, as close to it as she could manage, but intentionally away from him.

They sat in silence for a long time. Occasionally, Rey would add a piece of kindling to the fire, but it provided little heat. She shivered relentlessly against the cold. Kylo was well versed in survival training from years of traveling across extreme climates. Rule number one of wilderness survival is don’t panic. She didn’t appear to be panicking, so that was a good starting point. But their only real option was to wait until they were rescued, which was seeming more unlikely with each passing minute. The best they could do would be to huddle together for warmth. 

Kylo stood and stretched his limbs. He was stiff and sore but his body could handle the strain. “Rey, you’re freezing,” he said. He removed his cloak and bundled it in his hands.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, though her voice was much less confident than usual.

“C’mon,” he said calmly. “We have to huddle together for warmth. We can cover up with my cloak for extra protection.” Rey bit her bottom lip and held her breath. “You know I’m right,” he said.

“Yeah. Don’t take offense if I’m not dying to cuddle with the Supreme Leader.”

“ _Huddle_ , I said _huddle_ ,” he corrected too firmly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Well,” she said with her hands out to her sides, “let’s huddle then. After you,” she said, gesturing in his direction.

He wasn’t excited to take the lead, but it helped him feel a modicum of control over the situation. He kicked away some bits of debris from an area next to the fire to clear a space for two. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised there would be smut. Again, check out "Caved" by riot3672 for the fic that inspired this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471654/chapters/12645158
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are lovely to receive :) Follow me on Twitter @feministfanfic for updates on my works.

An hour passed and his limbs were growing numb as the night sky rolled overhead and Rey’s shivering was more akin to shaking now. Their huddling wasn’t sufficient. His face reddened as he deliberated his next words carefully.

“Rey.” His voice cracked with nerves and he cleared his throat.

“Hmm?” she responded, turning her face toward him.

“It’s getting colder.”

“I know.” Her voice was distant. “I’d expected the First Order to be more organized than this.”

He admired her ability to jest when they were on the brink of death. It was an ability he didn’t possess. “You don’t think your friends are coming?” he asked, desperate to avoid their last hope for survival.

“I know they’re searching, but if they haven’t found me yet, I’m not sure they’re going to.”

Unconsciously, Kylo’s thumb brushed her arm and she moved closer against him. “There’s something we can try. But you’re not going to like it.” He wondered if Rey could sense his rapidly increasing heart rate.

“As long as we can walk out of here, I’d do anything.”

His face flushed and he squeezed his eyes shut against the gnawing anxiety in his gut. “We have to get naked,” he blurted out.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Rey pushed herself away from him and looked at him incredulously. “Are you insane?”

He saw that her face was as red as his probably was. “Look, I know it’s not ideal, but we’re running out of options. Do you have a better idea?”

“I don’t get how taking _off_ our clothes is going to keep us warmer than with them on. You just want to get me naked!” she accused, pointing a finger at him in utter horror.

Kylo ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He couldn’t blame her for assuming the worst in him. “Body heat transfers better from skin to skin contact.”

Rey stared at him for a long minute, her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened.

“I’ll show you,” he said, sliding off a glove. “Give me your hand.”

Rey rolled her eyes but did as he requested.

He held it with his gloved hand for a few moments, long enough for the heat transfer between their bodies. “Warm?” he asked. She nodded. He guessed she was no less skeptical than she was before based on her critical expression. He maintained eye contact with her as he switched hands, so their skin touched. Rey darted her eyes from his to the cave and back, but he never looked away. “It’s much warmer,” he stated, though it didn’t need to be said.

Rey nodded once more, her chest moving rapidly. “Okay,” she said with a quivering voice. “Let’s do it.”

Kylo stood and began undressing with no obvious concerns while Rey fumbled awkwardly with the bottom of her tunic. She had already seen him shirtless and the rest wouldn’t matter now, he reasoned. But underneath the brittle façade of confidence, he was mortified. By the time Kylo was working on his pants, Rey hadn’t taken off any clothing.

“Turn around, please.” It sounded more like a question than an order.

Kylo did as he she asked.

“And no peeking,” she added with more confidence, though the expression was juvenile.

The uncomfortable feeling of being completely naked with your sworn enemy was somehow compounded by standing alone staring at a wall while your sworn enemy undressed behind you. He heard quiet shuffling, but all else was silent. He was beginning to feel the biting cold with more intensity and called out to Rey.

“Just… hang on.”

He could hear the scowl on her face. He breathed into his hands for warmth and shifted his feet back and forth. 

“Rey, it’s getting really cold,” he said annoyed.

“Fine. Okay. You can turn around now.”

He turned, and she was huddled underneath his cloak with her torso entirely covered. Bits of her arms and legs stuck out where the fabric was narrower around the collar. He was grateful she wasn’t looking in his direction. He slid under the cloak next to her and lay flat on his back.

“We’re supposed to huddle,” she said, each word annunciated with begrudging willingness.

“I know.” He rolled onto his side and edged closer to her with hesitation. While the thought of laying naked next to Rey was terrifying for his mind, his body hummed with anticipation. _God dammit_ , he thought, his stomach tightening against his imagination which filled in the blanketed parts of Rey’s body under the cloak. His cock hardened despite the bitter cold. There was no way to hide his erection, so he froze in indecision. He heard Rey let out a frustrated sigh.

“Ben Solo, I am trapped and naked in a cave with the Supreme Leader. I am also freezing to death. This was your brilliant idea, so come on with it already.”

He inched closer until he could feel the heat radiating from her body and took a steadying breath. He created a cavern for his hips, pressing his chest and legs against her, but keeping his hardened cock a safe distance away. He reached his arm over her torso and accidentally brushed his fingers against her breast. “Sorry, accident,” he muttered. His cock throbbed with need and he immediately withdrew his arm and crossed it in front of his chest.

Rey cleared her throat but didn’t acknowledge it. He wondered if that was the best way to make it through this. They lay in silence for several minutes, neither one moving save to make slight adjustments. The wind howled across the opening of the cave-in, sending bits of ice to the floor.

Finally, Rey spoke into the silence. “I’m cold, Ben.”

“Can you please stop calling me that?”

“We might die, and that’s really what you’re concerned about?”

“If I have to die with _you_ , I’d rather it be on my terms.” He wasn’t in the mood for playful banter.

“Yes, you really have a firm hold on the terms of our death.”

“God, you’re insufferable,” he groaned, tossing his head back.

They were quiet a moment more before Rey spoke again, but this time her voice was small and fragile. “I don’t want to die.”

Kylo’s heart lurched in his chest, willing him to pull her close against him and promise that he would protect her, but he resisted. “You won’t die.” And he would make sure of it.

“I don’t want you to die either,” she confessed.

She made it difficult for him to stifle his heart’s desires. “Then I won’t die either.” And he didn’t plan on it.

“Can you scoot closer?” she asked innocently.

He wasn’t sure if she wanted comfort or warmth, but he assumed it was the latter. His erection had long since subsided, but his cock teased itself into mild alertness at her question. “Uh, Rey.” She twisted her legs into his, her skin soft. Inspired by her desire for closeness, his cock flirted with full erectness. “Rey, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why, because then I would live?” she scoffed.

“No because…” he trailed off in anger. _Fine, if she wants to get closer, that’s on her_. With a moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body into his, his cock firmly nestled against her ass. He felt her body go rigid as she digested the reason for his hesitation.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” she said, her voice dripping with disdain, though he swore she pushed her ass closer against him.

“I can’t help that I’m turned on right now.” The tips of his ears burned bright red.

She was silent before responding, her voice raspy. “It is much warmer.”

They lay in the quiet of the cave, making adjustments to keep their bodies warm, none of which aided Kylo in his problem. “Can you just shut it off already?” Rey asked in a high pitched tone, obviously referring to his hardened cock.

“Maybe if you’d stop rubbing your ass against it every other minute, it would’ve gone away by now.”

“Well, it’s digging into my back.”

“Would you like to be the big spoon?” he asked tersely.

He felt her head move as she rolled her eyes. “No,” she said, her jaw set.

His frustration and the chill setting into his bones gave him a strange bravado. “Then there’s only one other place I can put it.”

“You’re not fucking me, Ben.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She turned slightly to look at him, her expression curious. He shifted his hips out enough that he could grip his cock firmly in hand. The desire to stroke himself was maddening, but he resisted. Instead, he placed his hand on the thigh of her leg and lifted it a few inches, wedging his cock between her thighs. His finger grazed her pussy lips, and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. He lowered her leg and resumed his hold around her waist. The heat against his cock was incredible.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she croaked in a pathetic attempt to deny the heat between her legs.

“I don’t want to hear it. I bet you’re just as turned on as I am,” he challenged. In fact, he was almost certain. His finger was still wet with her slick.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she stammered. “That’s, well. That’s just ridiculous.”

“I guarantee you’re as wet as I am hard.” His voice rumbled seductively in her ear and he pulled her torso closer against him, flexing his muscular arms against her small frame.

“N-no. I’m not.” He felt the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Her hips twitched against him almost imperceptibly. He was certain she wasn’t aware her body was giving her thoughts away.

“Then prove it,” he dared, emboldened by her body’s response.

Her felt her pause to take a deep breath before responding. “I’m only doing this so you’ll leave me alone,” she clarified, but her voice was thick with lust. Her body moved against him as she rubbed a finger through her folds. “See? Totally dry.”

“I don’t believe you. This will only be fair if I get to see for myself,” he reasoned, pressing his cock against her and breathing into her neck. This was it. This was the moment in all of his fantasies where she would confirm what he’s known since they first met. That they have a connection. Physical, emotional, it doesn’t matter. Now he would confirm if she would take that plunge in real life.

“You’re right,” she breathed. She freed her leg and wrapped her knee around Kylo’s thigh, giving his hands space to inspect her cunt.

Precum leaked onto her thigh as her adjustments provided friction against his cock. He couldn’t conceal a low grumble in his throat. He was in shock. He never believed she would go through with this. He envisioned biting her neck and sliding his hand down her body, but he wanted to prove a point. His long arms reached around the front of her, taking care not to make any contact, and he licked his lips greedily. Kylo wiggled his finger between her folds, running from the top of her cunt to the back, brushing her clit along the way. She inhaled sharply and shivered beneath him, and he doubted it was from the cold. He brought his hand in front of them so they could both see what they both already knew.

“Your pussy’s dripping, Rey.” His words were as saturated with lust as her cunt.

“It’s always like that,” she lied, trying to save face.

“Then why did you lie about it earlier, hm?” he questioned in low tones. He nipped playfully at her earlobe, daring her to tell him the truth.

“I don’t want you.” She breathed against the weight of her chest.

“I never said you wanted me.”

“You implied it.”

“I think you’re projecting.” They were whispering, though there was no one around to hear.

“And I think you’re used to getting what you want.”

She wasn’t wrong, but in this instance, he only wanted to hear her put words to the effect he had on her. “Only if she wants me back.” He felt goosebumps run across her skin.

“I could never want you. It would be wrong to want you.” Her hand, which had been clutched in a tight fist against her chest, released momentarily to touch his arm, but hastily retreated to its safehouse on contact.

Kylo hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. He was almost certain she wanted him to coax her further. Her body and heady tone told him so. But her words said otherwise. “Then tell me you don’t like my cock against your pussy. Tell me I’m not the one making you wet.”

Rey turned to look at him then and they locked eyes for the first time since they had undressed. “I don’t like it. You’re not the one.” Her eyes were alighted with hunger and eager anticipation.

A fire licked at his chest. “So you don’t like it when I do this?” he asked, inching his hand up her stomach, stopping as his fingers brushed the bottom of her breasts. He held her gaze to gauge her reaction and liked what he saw there. “Or this?” His lips pressed against her neck with increasing intensity, his large nose grazing her chin. She let out a stifled moan and rolled her neck into his touch but still denied it. “No, I don’t.”

Rey loosened her fist once more and guided his hand with trepidatious fingers to her breast. Kylo rolled it roughly in his hand, her nipples already rigid from the cold and she arched her back away from him. He slid his other arm under her head and ran his thumb along her soft lips. She parted them and took his thumb into her mouth, exploring the surface with her tongue. “Ngggh,” he groaned into her ear, teasing his cock between her thighs. “Rey, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” He was unprepared for this confession, but she responded with an urgent turn of the head, dropping his thumb from her mouth so she could replace it with his lips.

In the heat of passion, their teeth knocked against one another and took gnawing little bites at the other’s lips. In one fluid motion, Kylo shifted her body beneath him, their kiss never breaking until his knees were planted on either side of her hips. The cloak fell from his broad shoulders, revealing their full nakedness. Their eyes devoured one another sheepishly. His cock hovered inches away from her cunt and throbbed with rhythmic desire. Rey was breathless, her face flushed, and she attempted to pull his face down to kiss her. Kylo resisted, instead, running a thick finger through the folds of her cunt. “Rey,” he grinned, lowering himself to his elbows. He brought the finger to her face for a moment and then sucked it clean. “You haven’t liked any of this?” he smirked.

“No, Ben. You disgust me,” she said surely, a smirk in her own eyes.

Her continued denial drove him wild. He would break her, and she would cum with his name on her lips. He inched his way down her body and, with an aggressive jerk, pulled her hips toward him. Impatience drove him, and he lapped at her cunt with an insistent need to please her. Rey gasped a chorus of moans and entwined her fingers into his hair. Her toes scrunched as he inserted a finger, then two into her waiting cunt, prodding her into her first climax. She nearly pulled the hair from his head and her hips bucked against him, but somehow, she remained silent until her body stilled.

Kylo climbed back on top of her, wasting no time. “Nothing?” he pressed.

Rey, the stupefied gaze of her orgasm still on her face, replied, “No.”

Kylo hung his head for a moment then pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, his cock near the point of exploding. He felt a long strand of precum stretching from the tip of his cock to the ground. He placed his hands on either side of her head, his thumbs resting on her temples, and he continued to kiss her gently, their tongues dancing flirtatiously between the small openings of their lips.

He positioned his hips so his cock barely grazed her cunt, dotting her unceremoniously with precum. Rey’s hands explored the ripples of muscle in his stomach, his back, his shoulders, resting finally on his neck. She broke their kiss to whisper into his ear. “Your cock won’t do it either.”

His hips lurched forward, his cock riding up to her stomach. He couldn’t help it. She was fucking with him and she was irresistible. “You really think so?” He nipped her ear. “Why don’t we make a bet?”

“Okay,” she said, the words stuck in her throat.

“If I can make you say my name, _you_ have to fuck _me_ next time.” His voice was gruff. “And if I don’t, I’ll withdraw the First Order from hunting the Resistance.”

Without hesitation, she agreed, nodding into a kiss.

Kylo steadied himself and gripped his cock in one hand, causing his stomach to flinch. _Fuck, I’m not going to last long_ , he thought. He rubbed his cock against her to lubricate it with her juices, then lined himself up against it. They made eyes as his cock parted her folds. “Oh Rey, you feel so good,” he mumbled. He paused long enough for her cunt to adjust to his impressive size before driving down to the base.

Rey’s lips parted and her hips moved to bring him deeper. She wrapped her legs around his and waited impatiently for him to resume.

He was in ecstasy. Being with Rey was better than any drug he had ever taken, any person he had ever fucked. He wanted to make it last as long as he could, and he was already too close to cumming. He briefly considered remaining like this until they were rescued. Gradually, he began to move his hips, working up to a steady pace. He caught Rey’s animalistic expression below him. She wanted this so desperately, but she wouldn’t allow herself to say so. He lifted her hips and thrusted faster. Her pussy juices ran down his thighs and he pounded now, his fingers digging bruises into her skin.

Rey struggled to balance her body while rubbing her clit, and she moaned. It was so quiet he almost missed it. “C’mon, Rey,” he managed, breathless from his labors. Spitting onto her clit, he released one of his hands to service her, adjusting his pace accordingly. He was close to cumming, he knew. But he had to get her off first.

Rey was fighting her rising orgasm. She shoved her fist into her mouth and closed her eyes, but he increased the pressure on her clit and she screamed. “Fuck me, Ben! I’ve wanted this for so long.” She opened her eyes and held his gaze. In that momentary exchange, they acknowledged everything that had ever been left unsaid.

“Ben, cum inside of me, please,” she groaned.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked out of obligation, while silencing the rather loud part of himself that actually wanted to pull out.

Under normal circumstances, both Rey and Kylo would have handled this exchange responsibly. But in the throes of unspoken love and unbridled passion, cooler heads did not prevail.

“Dammit Ben. I want you to cum with me. Fuck. Ben!”

The rather loud part was officially silenced. “Fuck yeah, I’ll cum with you, Rey.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kylo spat onto her clit one more time and pumped his hips into her. “Fuck, Rey.” He groaned as he came in the warmth of her pussy, his cries matching the intensity of Rey’s. He continued to thrust inside of her until the echoes of their voices died in the cavern.

With the thrill of forbidden love satisfied, a ghostly dread nestled in his chest. He wanted to smile and kiss her and put his forehead to hers and chuckle at the hilarity of it all. To tease her for losing the bet. But the dread nestled deeply and quickly, and he withdrew his body as well as his heart. He looked for something to clean himself up with in an effort to avoid the eyes that bore into him.

“Is that it? I’m just a fuck?” Her voice quivered. She shivered against the cold.

“Rey…” Her hand appeared beside him with a small piece of fabric. “Thanks,” he said.

“Ben, it’s freezing. Please come over here.” She sounded tired.

A spell of awkwardness overtook the cavern, the kind of awkwardness when you turn on the lights after your first time making love with someone new, and you experience their body as a lived piece of flesh rather than an instrument of lust. He sat and pulled her between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. The cold prevented him from hiding his flaccid cock and he tried not to mind it.

He could sense she was still waiting for a response to her question. “It wasn’t just a fuck,” he said finally.

“I know.”

A moment of silence.

“You lost.”

“I did. Your cock did it.” She chuckled and leaned her head against his arm. “That means next time I’m on top.”

“Next time?” While he meant every word of their bargain, he wasn’t planning on holding her to it.

“Maybe one night after dinner. I mean, if you want, we could get dinner and then-”

He interrupted her. “Dinner sounds great.”


End file.
